The Long Nights
by Nemesis46
Summary: Damien has no job, almost no money, and behind on payments for his house. It almost seems like a miracle when a local pizzeria hires him to be a night guard. But he got a little more than he asked for...
1. The Ad

Damien woke up with a start and looked at his clock.

"I'm late. Shoot, I'm late, I'm late!"

He jumped out of bed, took a shower, then found and put on nice clothes in a matter of in a matter of 10 minutes. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the stove. It showed 11:00. His interview was at 10:45.

"Damn it!" He yelled, and punched the wall. "Ow! Probably shouldn't have done that!"

After his five minutes of raging, Damien finally calmed down and made himself a cup of coffee. He stepped outside and got the newspaper, sat down at the table and immediately skimmed through to look for "Help Wanted" ads. Finally, on the last page he found one. It read:

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Night Guard Wanted!

Hours: Midnight to 6:00 am.

Watch cameras and ensure the safety of the facility!

$120.00 per week

Call 1-5-Fazbear

"What kind of money is that?" Damien said. "Whatever, a job is a job and I need the money."

Damien took out his cell phone and called up the number. He hoped that no one else called.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, this is the manager speaking." The person on the other line said.

"Hi, I would like to take the job as the night guard. I saw you ad in the paper."

"Oh thank God! If no one called in I would have to stay here myself! Anyway, come here at 7:00 to be interviewed and hopefully we can hire you."

"Great!" Damien said. "I will see you then!"

Damien hung up and sighed in relief.

"Now to just get passed this interview"

Damien pocketed his phone tried to find something to do to pass the time.

"This job will be easy"

He was dead wrong.


	2. Landing a Job

It was exactly 7:00 when Damien's car pulled into the pizzeria's parking lot. It was a humble building. It wasn't very big, but it was not small either. Damien got out of his car and walked up to the door and tried to pull it open, but it was locked. He cupped his hand around his eyes and looked inside, no one was there.

"I could have sworn he said 7:00 pm." Damien said.

He double checked his watch to make sure he had the right time, it was 7:03 pm. Damien groaned, then he knocked hard on the door. Finally, a man about in his early 30's with reddish blond hair and glasses opened the door.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I was in my office and no one else was here. Are you here for the night guard job?"

"Yes, I am." Damien said.

"Great! Let's go to my office to get the interview started, shall we? The name's Ryan Rowe by the way."

He stuck out his hand, and Damien shook it.

"Damien Bower. Pleasure to meet you." He said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now right this way please"

Ryan led Damien across the dining area and past the stage which was covered by a curtain. They then entered a long hallway that passed the men and women's bathrooms, turned right and walked into the open office with an oak wood desk with to chairs in the front.

"Have a seat please." Ryan said as he sat in his own chair.

Damien sat in the chair and looked around the office. There was pictures of what must be Ryan's family and a document which states that this facility was authorized to be a pizzeria.

"Now," Ryan said as he took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Let's start with your age."

"I am 20 years old." Damien answered.

"I see." Ryan said as he wrote that down. "Any family?"

"Just my parents" Damien answered.

"I was an only child as well." Ryan said not looking up as when he wrote that down too. "What kind of education?"

"Well, I went to a private school from kindergarten through 8th grade and a public high school where I excelled in athletics."

"Interesting," Ryan stated. "And no college education from I understand?"

"No." Damien said a bit awkwardly. "My parents did not have the money and I did not receive a scholarship."

"Well, that is unfortunate." Ryan said. "But I am happy to say that you're hired."

"Really!? Thank very much Mr. Rowe!" Damien said excitedly. "When do I start?"

"Tonight." Ryan said as he handed him a bag. "Here is your uniform, but before you change, let me show you what you are guarding."

They walked out of the office and back into the dining area with the stage. They both stood in front of the stage when Ryan pulled out a remote and with a click of a button, the stage curtains opened to reveal four animatronics. A bear, chicken, bunny, and a fox. But they all had noticeably larger breasts then would be normally expected in a children's pizzeria and they barely looked like robots.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but isn't this a little too sexual for children?" Damien asked.

"Not at all. The safety inspectors said it was fine when we told them that we did it so that they were like motherly figures for the younger kids." Ryan said matter-of-factly.

"'Motherly'? Their girls?" Damien asked.

"Yes, we bought the rights from someone else and we can't figure out anything else to name it. So we kept the last name it was given. Anyway go change and get ready for your shift."

"Sure thing boss."

As Damien was walking away to the bathroom to change. He could have sworn that the fox winked at him.

* * *

 **So, how am I doing? Please leave some reviews so I can improve if I need to.**


	3. It Begins

After Damien changed, Ryan showed him his security room and the tablet where he would watch the different cameras from. After Damien got settled in Ryan left and Damien was the only one left in the building. Well, only human left for that matter. When he looked at his watch it was 11:30, so he had a half hour till his shift officially started so he recalled what had happened earlier.

" _I could have sworn that the fox winked at me."_ He thought. _"Or, of course, it have just been my imagination or I blinked weird or something."_

Damien pondered this while spinning in the office chair for quite some time. When he looked at his watch again it was 12:10.

"Oh, shit, better get to work." He said.

He picked up the tablet and started scrolling through the different camera views and then stopped and the camera that shows the animatronics. Not because he is a pervert but because he wanted to make that it was his imagination. After a few minutes of staring he switched to the next camera.

" _I knew it was my imagination."_ He thought.

Damien continued scrolling through the rest of the cameras. When he looked through all of them he took out his phone and started messing around with it for who knows how long. When he finally checked the time it was 1:30 am.

"Time to make another round." He said.

He flicked through the cameras and passed the stage camera and stopped. Something wasn't right. When he switched back and took a look, he noticed something.

"What the hell?! Where's the chicken!?"

Damien started scrolling between the different cameras to try to find her, but to no avail.

"Where the fuck is it?"

Then he realized it was too late. There was something in the doorway. Damien froze.

"Looking for someone?" Said a seductive feminine voice.

* * *

 **The suspense! Don't worry though, I will update very, very soon. Maybe tomorrow. Don't foget to tell me how I am doing.**


	4. Taken Away

Damien did not move a muscle. He just looked straight ahead at the tablet in his hands. Millions of thoughts were racing through his mind at millions of miles per hour.

" _With a stroke of luck maybe their eyes are based on movement."_ He thought hopefully.

Damien didn't dare to look up at the doorway in case his thoughts were right. Even though they most likely weren't. He then heard footsteps walking up towards him.

" _Oh God, I'm not ready to die. I have been a good man. Please, don't take me now."_

Damien saw yellow fingers appear at the top of the tablet.

" _Ah, fuck."_

The tablet was then ripped out of his hands and was thrown across the room and another grabbed his chin and was lifted and the next thing he knew he was looking into the eyes of the chicken robot. Damien was about to scream when its' other hand clamped over its mouth.

"Hush, Hush." It said in a strangely soothing voice. "Everything is all right."

Damien then pushed the robot back.

"Please don't kill me! Please!" Damien said as he cowered in fear.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you, especially," She said. "Someone as hot as you."

"Wha-what?" Damien stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh, thanks, I guess." Damien said.

"What's your name?" The chicken said as she approached him again.

"Uh, Damien" He said as he backed up in his office chair until he was against the wall.

"The name suits you." She said as she placed her arms on his shoulders.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Damien asked.

"I want to give you a blow job." She answered.

"What the FUCK?! No, no, no!" Damien jumped out of the chair and pushed her out of the office. "Get out, get out!"

"Awww, come on! Please?" She whined.

"Absolutely not! This is uncalled for!" He answered.

"Well, I tried to be civil." The animatronic pushed him to the floor then started dragging him out of the office.

"No, no, please! We can work something out! Come on! Don't do this! NOOOO!"

The last thing Damien saw before he blacked out was the time was only 2:00 am.

* * *

 **What do you think so far?**


	5. Meeting Chica

**Sorry for they wait. I made this chapter longer and revised it a few times. Enjoy!**

* * *

Damien woke up laying on a table in a dimly lit room.

" _Where the hell am I?"_ He thought.

He tried to get up but his legs and arms wouldn't cooperate with him. He then finally realized he was tied down. He then tried desperately to get out of the ropes that seized him.

"Oh shit, oh shit, no, no, not me, oh God, no!" Damien yelled.

He then heard a voice that come from behind him.

"Shut up! You're going to let the others hear you!" It said.

"Oh God! Are you the chicken animatronic thing?" He asked.

"Actually instead of being called that," She then walked into Damien's view. "I prefer the name Chica." She then held out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Damien then gave her an annoyed look.

"Well, I'm kind of tied down, so I can't shake your hand." He said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." She then walked up, but instead of untying him she just shook his hand.

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way, WHY THE HELL, AM I TIED UP!?" Damien basically screamed at the top of his lungs.

"So you don't run away when you wake up." She said.

"Great. This is just dandy. Can you please just untie me?" He asked, trying to sound polite.

"Will you run if I untie you?" She asked seriously.

"I will try not to." Damien said honestly.

"Then you might as well stay tied up."

"Shit." Damien mumbled under his breath. Then said loud enough for her to hear. "Fine, I will not run away."

"Ok. I am trusting you on this." Chica slowly.

She then walked over and began untying the ropes that held him to the table. Damien then sat up on the table and tried to rub away the soreness in his wrists.

"Um. Thanks for untying me." He said.

"No problem." Chica said.

"Um, so what were you talking about when I was yelling, that I was going to let the others hear me?" Damien asked.

"Because when we first saw you, I wanted to be the first to meet you." Chica said.

"And, might I add, why did you want to give me a blow job when all you did was walk trying to seduce me and asked for my name?"

"Uh, well," Chica said a little shyly. "I guess I got a little ahead of myself."

"A little?" Damien asked disbelievingly.

"Ok. I guess I got way ahead of myself. Also, I'm sorry for tying you up." Chica said.

"It's fine. So anyway, do you guys have, like free will or something?" Damien asked.

"I guess. When we were turned on, we were able to make our own decisions and control everything we do." Chica said.

"Wow. You guys must have had a smart programmer. And what about that?" Damien said, pointing to her chest.

"My boobs?" She said pushing them together and winking at him.

"No!" Damien said embarrassed, and turned away as his face turned red. "The bib!"

"Oh," Chica said laughing. "I wear this because I make the pizzas for the customers."

"By yourself?"

"Yep!" Chica said proudly. "Tomorrow we open to the public and I get too actually serve them!"

"That's great!" Damien said. "Do you think I will be able to try a slice?"

"Absolutely! I will make a fresh pizza in the kitchen, follow me!" Chica said excitedly.

She opened they room's door and led him down a hallway which Damien presumed to lead to the kitchen. On the way there Damien couldn't stop himself from glancing at Chica's ass.

" _Stop being a pervert! Just focus on getting to the kitchen!"_ Damien thought firmly to himself.

After a few more seconds of walking Damien heard something behind him. He was just about to turn round when someone said; "Avast matey!" and he fell to the ground with someone on top of him. When Damien looked up he say the fox's face a few inches from his.

"Hello there Mr. Night guard!" She said cheerfully.

"Um, hi." Damien said. "Can you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry about that." She said as she helped him up. "I'm Foxy by the way.

"Damien Bower." He said as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Go away Foxy. Damien is with me right now, I am going to make a pizza for him." Chica said.

"Oh lay off Chica, you had your turn. You can make the pizza while he spends some time with me." Foxy whined.

"Foxy does have a point." Damien said.

"Fine, but I won't take too long." Chica said as she ran to the kitchen.

"Come on, Damien." Foxy said as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the opposite way of the hallway. "I want to show where I am going to spend my working hours."

"The stage?" Damien guessed.

"No, silly!" Foxy said with a sly look in her eyes. "It's much better than the stage.'


	6. A Pirate Fox

**Sorry for then long wait. I kind of got caught up with some work. I am moving to a bigger house soon so do not fret if I do not post in a while. But I think I will be able to get the next chapter up soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Damien and Foxy finally stopped running they were in front of a curtained area next to the stage.

"Huh," Damien said. "You think I would have noticed this when I first came here."

"You probably didn't notice it because you were mesmerized when you first saw us. In other words, you had some blood flowing "down there"."

"Ha ha." Damien said sarcastically. "Very funny. How do you know about that anyway? Your robots."

"We're not robots, we're animatronics,"

"Is there a difference?"

"Shut up."

"Alright."

"And, the programmers downloaded almost all the information about almost anything into us, so we know stuff." Foxy said.

"Good point." Damien said. "So what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Ok, you're going to love this." Foxy said as she disappeared behind the curtain.

Damien waited for a few seconds when the curtain opened and revealed a pirate ship with Foxy standing proudly on the deck.

"Wow." Damien said in awe. "Mr. Rowe must not know the meaning of the word budget."

"Isn't it awesome?" Foxy asked.

"It really is something." Damien answered as he felt the hull of the ship. It was real wood.

"The kids are going to be able to come up here and play pirate they are going to love it!"

"How are the kids going to get up to the deck?" Damien asked.

"This." Foxy said as she threw down a rope ladder with wooden steps. "Come on up!"

"Okay." Damien said as he started climbing up the rope.

" _It's going to suck if I fall off right in front of her._ He thought. _"Hold up, was I really self-conscience about myself in front of them? Get a hold of yourself! They are not real women, they are animatronics for crying out loud!"_

When Damien got to the top of the deck Foxy was nowhere in sight. He scanned the whole deck but he couldn't see her anywhere.

" _What the hell?"_ He thought.

When Damien looked down there was a foam sword. He picked it up and thought; _"It would still hurt like hell to get a full strength blow from one of these. But still, where did Foxy go?"_

He looked towards the back of the ship a say a room that said "Captain's Quarters" and thought that might be a good place to start. He started towards the room when he heard a creak of wood behind him. He whirled around just in time to block a foam sword with his own.

"Very quick reflexes," Foxy said. "I admire that."

"Uh, thanks?"

Foxy then stepped back and lowered her sword.

"What was the point of that?" Damien asked.

"A test of skill." She said. "You are supposed to protect us after all."

"Yes, a robber with a foam sword is going to rob us, thank God I trained for this!" Damien said in a playful sarcastic voice.

"Oh, shut up. You never know anyways." Foxy said.

"Okay, okay. So, you excited for the grand opening tomorrow?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait to see kids play pirate." She said.

"Yeah, uh, I think you will be a great captain."

"You really think so?" Foxy said as she looked at him shyly.

"Yeah, I do." Damien said as he looked to the side awkwardly. _"Jesus man! Just talk naturally."_

Just then, Damien smelled the scent of pizza in the air.

"Damien! The pizza's ready!" Came Chica's voice from the bottom of the ship.

"Aww." Foxy said.

"Don't worry, I will visit you tomorrow night." Damien stuck out his hand. "It was great meeting you."

"It was awesome meeting you too." She said totally ignoring his hand and hugged him.

Damien then started blushing when he felt her breasts against his chest. When she finally let him go he climbed down from the ship and walked up to Chica who was holding the pizza.

"Thank you very much for making this." He said to her. "I am going to eat this in my office."

"Okay," she said. "I hope you enjoy it." She then turned around and walked away.

Damien then started walking back to his office.

" _Jesus Damien!"_ He thought. _"They are animatronics! They are not real women, stop being so self-conscience around them. You cannot fall for them!"_

When he arrived to his office he sat down and to a bite of the pizza. It was amazing!

" _On the other hand though, they are sexy."_

Damien then immediately groaned at the thought and covered his face with his hands.

"What is wrong with me?" He said.

"Um, are you okay?" Said a soft voice from the right doorway.

When he looked he say a purple bunny standing there.


	7. A Nervous Bunny

**Sorry for the very long wait! I finally moved into my new house. Anyway, here is the newest chapter!**

* * *

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine actually, just talking to myself, thanks for asking." Damien said.

"Oh, okay, you're welcome." The purple bunny said, and she started to walk away.

"Wait, um, do you want to talk? I haven't met you yet."

"Um, okay, I guess." She said shyly.

She walked into the office and leaned back onto the table across from Damien and started fiddling with her fingers and avoided making eye contact with him.

"So, my name's Damien, what's your name?" Damien asked as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Bonnie." She said without looking at him, with no regard for the extended hand.

"Ok." Damien said as he awkwardly lowered his hand. "Nice name."

"Thanks, I guess." She said.

"Are you ok?" Damien asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She said, a little too fast.

Damien leaned back on his chair and said, "I don't think everything is fine."

"Ok, fine. I'm just a little nervous for the grand opening tomorrow." Bonnie said.

"Well, everyone is." Damien said.

"I know, I know. It's just that…I'm a little more anxious than the rest." She said.

"You made that pretty clear." Damien said.

"Thanks. That really helped my self-esteem. You should be a therapist rather than a night guard." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Come on, it was just a joke. Damien said, chuckling.

"What so funny?" Bonnie asked.

"Your comment was kind of funny." Damien answered.

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, it was." Damien answered.

"Thank you." Bonnie said appreciatively. "So, you're the night guard huh?"

"Yep, that's me." Damien said.

"How much is the boss paying you?" Bonnie asked.

"Huh," Damien said thinking back. "I don't think he said that during the interview."

Bonnie then laughed, which Damien then thought sounded cute.

"I like your laugh." He then said without thinking.

Bonnie then blushed uncontrollably. "Thanks."

Both them just looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um, I'm going to practice my guitar." Bonnie said.

"You play guitar?" Damien asked.

"Yes, I do. Anyway, nice talking with you." She said.

"It was nice talking to you too." Damien said.

Bonnie then waved at Damien and walked out of the door.

" _I thought that conversation went kind of well. She's cute too."_ Damien thought.

Damien then turned his attention back to Chica's pizza and started eating it again.

Chica and Foxy were talking on the pirate ship when Bonnie climbed up.

"So, did you talk to him?" Chica asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"And what do you think?" Foxy asked?

"He's very nice." Bonnie answered.

"That's all? You don't think he's hot?" Chica asked?

"I think he's cute." Bonnie admitted.

"And you almost scared him off." Foxy said to Chica.

"Oh, shut up." Chica said as she playfully pushed Foxy.

"I really hope he stays." Foxy said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm just saying." Foxy answered.

"Hey guys."

All three of them jumped and turned to see Freddy's head over the railing of the pirate ship.

"Hey Freddy." The other three animatronics said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Freddy said as she climbed onto the ship.

"The night guard." Foxy said. "Did you meet him?"

"No, I was getting ready for tomorrow." Freddy answered.

"You should talk to him, he's hot." Chica said.

"I really think we should focus on tomorrow and not get distracted." Freddy said.

"Oh, come on Freddy, lighten up." Chica said.

"He's really nice." Bonnie added.

"Oh, alright, alright." Freddy said as she climbed down the ladder. "I'll talk to him."

"Have fun!" Foxy called out to her.

Chica nudged Foxy. "But not too much fun."

Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie then laughed at that thought.


	8. A Bear Leader

Damien was sitting in his office playing on his phone and jumped when he heard a voice say "How's it going?" He looked to the doorway to see the bear animatronic there.

"It's going well, I guess." Damien answered.

"That's good." She said. "The boss has been looking for a night guard for a week and a half now." She stuck out her hand. "My name is Freddy."

Damien shook her hand. "I'm Damien." He said.

After their hand shake, Freddy then leaned on the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest. Damien couldn't help stealing a few glances at her D-cup breasts.

"So, I'm taking it that you are the leader of the group?" Damien asked.

"What gave it away? The name of this place?" Freddy said.

"That and you also give off an aura of authority." Damien said.

"Oh, well, um, thank you." Freddy said, a little taken aback. "You give off the aura of…um…security."

Damien laughed a little. "Thanks. Are you ready for the opening tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." She said brightly. "I have been waiting for this day since we were reprogrammed."

"You were reprogrammed?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, we worked at another pizzeria but a kid was murdered there so it was shut down."

"A kid was murdered!?" Damien asked, aghast.

"Yes," Freddy said sadly. "After the pizzeria shut down we were shut off and put in storage."

"Wow that really sucks." Damien said.

"It was total hell for us." Freddy said. "It was 10 years until we were turned back on."

"But wouldn't it be like sleeping a little bit?" Damien asked. "Wouldn't time like go really fast and you would wake up almost the instant they switched you off?"

"Not exactly," She said. "We just keep seeing lines of code flow over our eyes."

"Damn." Damien said.

"Yeah, but anyways, what counts is that we are turned back on." Freddy said.

"True." Damien said.

"So," Freddy "Scratched the back of her head nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to our grand opening tomorrow."

"When do you open?" Damien asked.

"12 o'clock." Freddy answered.

"Well, that's six hours of sleep, so yeah, I'll be there." Damien said.

"Great!" Freddy said enthusiastically. "See you there!"

Freddy then darted out of the door and down the hall. Then she ran back.

"Nice talking to you!" She said before running again.

"You…too. Okay, that was strange." Damien said. He looked at his watch. "Damn. 15 minutes left."

Back at Foxy's ship, Freddy just climbed over the railing when the rest of the girls ran up to greet her.

"So?" Foxy said.

"What do you think?" Chica asked.

"Did you like him?" Bonnie asked.

"I thought he was really nice and cute." Freddy said.

"Told ya'." Chica said.

"Also, I asked him to come to our grand opening." Freddy said.

The girls then all cheered.

"But," Freddy said seriously. "We must focus on the other patrons too."

The rest of the girls then agreed. They then heard Damien's voice.

"Bye girls! See you later, my shifts over." He said.

They all ran to the railing.

"Bye Damien!" They said.

Ryan then walked in.

"Hey, Damien how was your shift?" He asked.

"It was good boss." Damien said. "Except you didn't tell me that the animatronics move."

"Oh, sorry." Ryan said. "I didn't want to scare you off, well see you tonight."

Ryan then walked to the ship.

"Get down from there girls, it's time to get ready for the opening." He said.

"Yes boss!" They said.

Damien then walked to his car.

"'Didn't want to scare me'?" Damien said to himself. "What the Hell?"

He then got into his car and drove home to get some well-earned rest.


	9. Opening Day Pt 1

**A/N- I'm back with another chapter. I made this one much longer then other chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Damien unlocked the door to his house and walked into his house, ready to get some sleep. He walked into the kitchen and switched on the light, but the light didn't turn on.

"What the Hell?" He said.

He walked into the living room and tried turn on the lights in there but to no avail.

"Oh shit, not now. No, no, no! They turned off my power!"

Damien collapsed on the couch.

"I can't even charge my phone."

Damien then quickly sat up.

"What about the water?!"

Damien ran into the kitchen a turned on the sink. Water came out as usual.

"Oh, thank God. I will be able to take a shower…in the dark. Damn it."

Damien then walked upstairs, changed, set his alarm for 11:00 am, and was out like the lights in his house.

When Damien's alarm went off he jumped out of bed and went to go find some candles so he will be able to take a shower and found two.

"Better than nothing." He said.

He went into the bathroom lit the candles and took his shower. When he finished he dried himself off and he changed into some casual clothes. Grabbed his phone, phone charger, and uniform and hopped in his car and drove off to the pizzeria. When he got there it was a quarter after 12. The parking lot was almost full of cars. When he found a parking spot he got out of his car and started towards the door. Suddenly, a purple car zoomed past him and out of the parking lot.

"Hey! Slow down!" He shouted.

When Damien walked inside he was immediately hit by the smell of Chica's pizza and heard sounds of children laughing, singing, and running. He say Bonnie performing on stage, Foxy playing pirate with other kids, Chica serving pizza and Freddy taking orders. He was about to walk in to find a table when a buff man who looked in his late thirties block his way.

"Sorry," he said. "You can't come in without a child."

"Oh, I'm the night guard here." Damien said.

"I don't see your uniform." The man responded.

Damien was about to reply when he heard Ryan's voice.

"Damien! It's good to see you here! Thanks for coming!"

Ryan approached them and turned to the man.

"It's all right Ian. He works here." Ryan said.

"Oh," Ian said. "Sorry Damien."

"It's okay. You were just doing your job." Damien replied.

Damien walked past Ian and walked with Ryan.

"So, I take it many people came to the opening?" Damien said.

"You think? This is wonderful! We were expecting less than this." Ryan said. "I appreciate you coming when you could be sleeping."

"It's the least I could do." Damien said. "The girls invited me anyway."

"Yeah, the girls are very fond of you. They spoke very high of you when I asked how you did." Ryan said. "Anyways, you can go take a seat. I'll tell Freddy that I will pay for your meal."

"You don't have to do that boss!" Damien said.

"No, no. I insist. Go take a seat." Ryan said.

Damien thanked him and went to go find a seat. He decided to sit in a booth by the stage. He saw teenage boys, probably forced by their parents to come, staring or repeatedly glancing at the girls. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

" _Their getting their fill, whether their eating pizza or not."_ He thought.

Just then Freddy basically ran up to his booth.

"You came!" She said ecstatically. Damien was sure she was about to hug him but she remembered that she was on duty.

"Well, you guys invited me." Damien said.

"I know, I know. Still I glad you came. Anyway, what do you want to order?" She asked

"I will take a small cheese pizza with a Root Beer." Damien said.

"Okay, coming right up!" Freddy said.

Freddy then walked away. Damien looked towards the stage and saw Bonnie waving crazily at him. He smiled and waved back. It was about another twenty minutes when Freddy came back with his pizza and drink.

"Here you go." She said. "Chica left you a note too."

When Damien looked at the note it said; _Hey Damien! Thanks for coming! Hope you enjoy your pizza! You should come visit me in the kitchen later!_

"Wow," Damien said. "She's really fond of exclamation marks."

"Yeah," Freddy said as she sat down across from him. "She was really excited when I told her that you were here."

"I bet she was." Damien said eating his pizza.

"Everyone missed you after you left." Freddy said.

"I was only gone for six hours." Damien said.

"That was long enough for us." Freddy said as she got up. "Well, see you later. I got to attend the other customers."

"See ya." Damien said.

When Freddy left Damien saw one of the teenage boys staring at him in awe. Damien laughed to himself. When he finished his pizza and drink he got up to walk around. He decided to visit Chica, but he decided he should ask Ryan first. He looked around for him but did not see him. So, Damien walked to his office. When he knocked he heard Ryan's voice.

"Come in." He said.

When Damien walked in he say Ryan sitting at his desk going through some papers.

"Hey boss." Damien said.

"Hello Damien, what's up?" He asked.

"Well, when I ordered some pizza, and when I got Chica left me a note saying I should visit her in the kitchen. So, I came in to ask permission if I could go into the kitchen." Damien said.

"Of course you can! If you come during the day again and you wear your uniform you don't even have to ask, but I appreciate you asking now." Ryan said.

"Okay, thanks boss." Damien said.

"No problem." Ryan said. "Oh, when you done visiting Chica come back here."

"All right." Damien said as he walked out.

When Damien walked through the kitchen and said hello he got a face full of flour and yellowness.

"Hi Damien! How are you doing! Did you like you pizza?" Chica asked in about 2 seconds flat.

"Whoa, slow down Chica." Damien asked wiping off the flour Chica put on him during their hug.

"Sorry!" She said. "Did you like you pizza?"

"Yes, I did. It was great." Damien said. "So, how has been you day been?"

"Pizza-filled and busy." Chica said. "Did you say hello to the others?"

"Freddy and Bonnie but not Foxy yet." Damien said.

"Did you get some sleep?" Chica asked.

"About five hours." Damien answered.

"Did the boss see you?" Chica asked.

"Yeah," Damien said. "He wants to see me after I visited you."

"Oh, I hope you not in trouble." Chica said.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"That's good. If you got fired the others and I wouldn't know what to do. So don't screw up." Chica said.

Damien laughed. "Thanks for the advice." He said. "I'm going to go see what the boss want's. It was nice talking to you." Damien said as he started towards the door.

"Okay." Chica said. "See you later!"

When Damien walked into Ryan's office he got a pirate outfit thrusted into his hands.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Foxy requested that you would do a sword fight with her for the kids." Ryan said.

"Oh, okay." Damien said.

"Better go now. Foxy is already getting ready."

"See you later boss." Damien said as he left.

" _Great, a sword fight in front a bunch of kids."_ Damien thought.

When he got to the ship the curtain was lowered and there was a crowd of children sitting in front of it.

"Are you in the pirate show mister?" A kid asked.

"Yes, I am." Damien said in response.

When Damien went behind the curtain he started to climb the ladder. When he got on top he walked towards the Captain's Quarters. He then knocked on the door.

"Hello? Foxy?"

"Damien!" Foxy said as she opened the door. "You're here!"

"Yes, I am. I got your request." Damien said.

"Great!" Foxy said. "You can change in here."

Foxy stepped out of Damien's way so he could walk inside. Foxy then closed the door behind her.

"Um, is there privacy in this ship?" He asked.

"What's the matter? Are you uncomfortable at the thought of changing in front of a girl?" She asked seductively.

"Exactly." Damien said. "Please leave."

"Aww. What if I turn around?" She asked.

"Whatever. Turn around." Damien said.

When Foxy did Damien started changing. He watched Foxy to make sure she didn't turn around. He couldn't stop his eyes from looking at her ass. When Damien felt himself getting hard he started to change faster.

" _Son of a bitch."_ He thought.

When he finished changing he grabbed a foam sword leaning on the wall.

"Let's get this over with." Damien said.

Foxy laughed. "All right. I like the enthusiasm." She said. "So here is the plan…"


	10. Opening Day Pt 2

**Hey guys! I am very sorry I have not posted in a long time! This chapter is a little shorter but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Damien was crouching low at the front of the ship. He held his foam sword close to him, it would be his only friend for the minutes to come. He saw Foxy from her position from the crow's nest. She gave him a thumbs up. He returned it. Foxy then crouched so she wasn't visible anymore.

" _Well, here goes nothing."_ Damien thought.

The curtain opened up to the applause of the crowd. He waited until the applause died down to stand up. He took a quick glance through the crowd. He saw Ian in the back smiling at him. He then say Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie watching him too.

" _Oh, son of a bitch. I can't screw up now."_ He thought. _"Jesus, how many times do I have to tell myself, they…are….animatronics!"_

"Avast!" Damien said in his best pirate impression. "It seems that this here ship is abandoned. It may have some booty with it."

Damien started to walk towards the Captain's Quarters as planned, then right on cue he heard Foxy's voice.

"Avast there seadog!" She said as she did a perfect back flip and landed in front of him and the crowd burst into cheers. "You're going to have to get through me to get the booty!"

" _Keep your head out of the gutter!"_ Damien thought as he said, "Shiver me timbers! It's Captain Foxy!"

"That's right!" She said. "And you aren't going to get any treasure if I have anything to do with it!"

"Enough talk!" Damien said. "Let's fight!"

Damien then charged at Foxy and swung his sword. She parried with her own and then counter attacked. He barely had time to block her first attack when her second came flying at him. He dodged the second attacked and then tried to strike her leg but she blocked it with ease and then struck him with the butt of her sword and Damien fell to the ground. He jumped back up and went for the head. She once again blocked it but this time struck his hand so he dropped his sword.

"Now that you be disarmed, it is time for you to walk the plank!" Foxy said.

"No!" Damien said. "Anything but the plank!"

"It be too late for you sea dog!" Foxy said.

She then kicked him harder than he expected and fell from the ship, his scream was not faked. Luckily for him though, the mats were there to catch him. Damien then heard the applause from the crowd and couldn't but be proud of his performance. The curtains then closed and foxy came to meet him.

"Great performance!" she said. "You did really well!"

"I did didn't I?" Damien said proudly. "You did a great job too."

"Thanks." Foxy said. "Let's go back on the ship to get your clothes."

Damien and Foxy then both climbed back onto the ship and walked to the captain's quarters. Foxy then opened the door and walked inside and Damien followed her in. He then grabbed his clothes.

"Are you going to watch me strip or are you going to turn around again?" Damien said.

"Is the first one an option?" Foxy asked.

"Oh, shut up and turn around!" Damien said.

Foxy laughed and then turned around, Damien, trying not to look at Foxy's ass, changed back into to his normal clothes.

"You done?" Foxy said.

"Yeah, I am." Damen answered.

He then turned around to walk out when Foxy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Damien who was slightly startled by this, but was not complaining, kissed back. Then they finally released each other.

"Thanks for doing this." Foxy said, blushing.

"Anytime." Damien said blushing too.

Damien then walked out back into the pizzeria and tried to sort out everything that just happened in his head.

" _Wow. That was an interesting experience."_ He thought. _"She does kiss good for an animatronic. Wait, what the Hell, I just kissed a robot basically. What the fuck?"_

Damien then bumped into to Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie!" He said.

"Hi Damien! Good performance!" She said.

"Thanks!" He said. "How's your first day open?"

"It's great!" Bonnie said. "They children love this place!"

"That's good! I'm going to go home and rest a little more for tonight, can you tell the others I said bye?"

"Yes! Definitely! Thanks for coming!" She said.

"Anytime." Damien said. "See you tonight."

"See ya!" Bonnie said.

Damien then said bye to Ian as he passed him to leave. He then got into his car and drove home. When he got there he just jumped right into bed and set his alarm.

" _I am I really falling for them?"_ He thought. _"…Yes, I have."_

He then fell asleep.


	11. Tension

**I'm Back! I am so very sorry for the very long wait. I've been extremely busy. This chapter is kind of short, but I wanted you guys to know that I am still continuing this story.**

* * *

At the pizzeria, the Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were cleaning up after the first day of being open when Ryan walked into the eating area.

"Great job today ladies!" Ryan said. "We got great reviews today!"

"That's great!" Freddy said.

"Did anyone say what their favorite part was?" Chica asked.

"Well, many people said the pizza was great," Ryan said.

"Great job Chica!" Bonnie said.

"But, it seemed that the fan favorite was the sword fight." Ryan stated.

Foxy then started blushing.

"He's right Foxy," Freddy said. "You were great!"

"Thanks guys." Foxy said.

"Damien was a good sword fighter, wasn't he?" Chica said.

"Yeah, yeah, he was." Foxy said.

"Well. Ladies keep it up tomorrow!" Ryan said as he walked out.

"Well, I got to go clean up the kitchen" Chica said.

"I'll help you" Freddy said, and they both walked to the kitchen.

Foxy waited until they were out of earshot until she said,

"Hey, Bonnie, can I tell you something?" She asked nervously.

Startled by her tone, Bonnie looked up.

"Of course" She said.

"Well, after the show was over, I thanked Damien, and then well, I kissed him."

Bonnie dropped her cleaning supplies.

"You what!?" Bonnie almost screamed.

"Shh! Shh!" Foxy said. "If the others found out, they'd be pist!

"And you think I wouldn't!?" Bonnie retorted.

"Well, I guess, I shouldn't have then! Can you at least keep it between us?" Foxy asked angrily.

Bonnie sighed.

"Fine. Just…. just give me a moment." Bonnie said as she stomped off.

" _What the Hell have I just done?"_ Foxy thought.


	12. Bunny Breakdown

Bonnie didn't know where she was going. She just knew she had to escape the situation.

" _Foxy already ready kissed Damien?"_ She thought. _"What did I miss between them that they're already this close?"_

She thought for a moment before face palming her forehead in frustration.

" _Of course!"_ She thought. _"It's obvious, they had some alone time before and after the show! Foxy was also probably being forward with him!"_

Bonnie then turned and kicked the wall behind her and then sat down against it.

"So this is what I get for being shy." She mumbled to herself. "Someone else already kisses the guy I like."

She then put her head between her knees, and if animatronics could cry, that's what she would be doing right now.

Meanwhile back in the eating area, Foxy was still cleaning tables when Freddy and Chica came back from the kitchen.

"Hey," Freddy said. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Oh, uh, she, um, went to clean, the…..bathrooms." Foxy said quickly.

"The bathrooms? I though we call the 'Not It' rule on that one." Chica said.

"Uh, she said that she was in the cleaning mood so she would do it." Foxy said, trying not to sound nervous.

But Freddy sensed the unsteadiness already.

"Huh, well, I'll go see if she needs help." She said, and then she started to walk off.

"Uh, okay, you go do that." Foxy said, as she silently prayed that Bonnie wasn't there.

Chica looked at Freddy walking off and then at Foxy.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Nothing happened" Foxy said as she went back to cleaning the tables half-consciously.

"Did happened between you and Bonnie?" Chica asked.

"What? No, nothing happened." Foxy replied.

"Your lying." Chica said, slightly amused. "We've known you long enough to know that your tail swings rapidly when you're lying."

Foxy looked at her tail, sure enough it was swinging.

"Damn it." Foxy said.

"So, what happened?" Chica asked.

Foxy sighed and leaned against the table.

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you." Foxy said wearily. "You might want to sit down for this."

Freddy was nearing the bathrooms, when she heard whimpering. Concerned now, she sped up. When she turned the corner, she saw Bonnie sitting against the wall.

"Bonnie?" She said. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie then looked up.

"Oh, hey Freddy." She said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked. "Did something happen between you and Freddy?"

"I guess you can say that." She answered.

"What happened?" Freddy asked, really concerned now.

"Well," Bonnie started. "You might want to sit down for this."

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm already working on the next chapter, it will be uploaded hopefully next week!**


End file.
